the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting the Eds/Arukenimon and Mummymon's Manipulation on Elise
(Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki continued their trek on the Yellow Brick Road, singing softly) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Follow the Yellow Brick Road Follow the Yellow Brick…. (They suddenly noticed a forked crossroad in the middle of a cornfield, but with a confusing sign. They began to ponder which way is Emerald City) Satsuki: I wonder which road leads to Emerald City? Mei and Kanta: I don’t know. (Suddenly, they heard a boy and a man’s voice call out to them) Man: Pardon us. Boy: That way is a nice way. (They turned to the source of the voice, only to see a wooden puppet boy just hanging on a wooden pole like a scarecrow pointing to his right. He has short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a yellow hat with a blue band and red feather sticking out, a black sleeveless vest, a light yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of red overalls with a blue lining on each side with yellow stars on them, white gloves, and brown strap-on clog-like shoes. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got a little suspicious) Mei: Who said that? (Yuki suddenly barked at the puppet) Satsuki: Why are you barking at that puppet, Yuki? Is it because…? (She shrugged) Satsuki: That’s nonsense. Puppets don’t talk unless…. (Suddenly, the puppet and the man’s voice spoke up again while the children didn’t notice the puppet moving) Puppet: It’s pleasant down that way, as well. Man’s voice: That’s right. (He points to his left. The children looked again and got confused) Satsuki: Odd…. Didn’t he point the other way? Kanta: Yeah. This is so confusing. (Suddenly, they heard the man’s voice speak up while the puppet moved and spoke as well) Man’s voice: Sorry, just trying to help. Puppet: Many people take different paths. (Finally seeing the puppet move and talk, the children and Yuki walked a little closer in amazement) Satsuki: So you were trying to help us, huh? (The puppet nodded. Then he looked down at his shoulder) Puppet: Wow, Jiminy. They catch on fast, don’t they? (Then the man’s voice spoke up, revealed to come from a male light green cricket dressed in formal black, white, blue, red, and yellow clothing and carrying a red umbrella. He is Jiminy Cricket) Jiminy: Indeed, Pinocchio. Satsuki: Who are you talking to? (Deciding to come out, Jiminy jumped off Pinocchio's shoulder and floated down to the group with his umbrella and landed on Satsuki’s hands) Jiminy: Cricket’s the name. Jiminy Cricket. Satsuki: This is awkward, but nice to meet you. (They walked towards Pinocchio some more) Mei: And can you think of which way to go from here? Pinocchio: That’s the problem. I can’t think. In fact, I don’t have a brain. Only made of wood, knock on wood. (He gently taps his knuckles to his head to show the wood example) Kanta: But how can you talk if you don’t have a brain? Pinocchio: I don’t know. Jiminy: I don’t know either. (They enter the cornfield towards Pinocchio) Satsuki: But I guess we can say, how do you do? Pinocchio: Not feeling great at all. Jiminy: Pinocchio’s right, he’s been stuck up there since he was created. Satsuki: Sorry to hear that. Mei: No wonder he feels uncomfortable. Kanta: Can’t he get down? Jiminy: Not by himself. I tried to get him down but…. (Satsuki, with Jiminy on her shoulder, Mei, Kanta, and Yuki went up to the pole) Satsuki: Then we’ll get you down. Pinocchio: Aw, thanks, uh…. Satsuki: Satsuki. Satsuki Kusakabe. Mei: And I’m her sister, Mei Kusakabe. Kanta: And I’m Kanta Ogaki, their friend. (Yuki barks) Satsuki: And this is Yuki Kusakabe. Pinocchio: Nice names. Really. Anyway, I may not be smart, but maybe there’s a stick you can pull to free me. (Noticing the stick, Satsuki nods) Satsuki: Okay. (She pulls it and to their surprise, Pinocchio fell off the pole, freed at last) Satsuki: Are you hurt? Pinocchio: Nope! (He twirled in excitement while laughing) Pinocchio: (Laughing) It’s good to be free! (He fell down suddenly, concerning Jiminy and the children) Pinocchio: Did I scare you? Satsuki: No. Jiminy: We just got worried you hurt yourself. Pinocchio: So you weren’t scared? Satsuki, Mei, Kanta, and Jiminy: Nope. Pinocchio: (Disappointed) That stinks. (Suddenly, a Murkrow flew up to Pinocchio. He tried to shoo it away, but to no avail) Pinocchio: Shoo! Get out of here! (But the Murkrow cawed at him and flew off) Pinocchio: (Sadly) See, I can’t even scare away a Murkrow like a scarecrow. All they do is just laugh at my face and eat the corn. All because I don’t have a brain. Jiminy: Yeah. And I always stick up for him. Kanta: As his conscience? Jiminy: Yep. I always say this advice to him, “Always let your conscience be your guide.” Pinocchio: And I accept that advice. Satsuki: Then what would you do if you had a brain? Pinocchio: Do? (They nod. Glad that they asked him, Pinocchio then began singing as they leave the cornfield) Pinocchio: I could while away the hours Jiminy: (Agreeing) That’s right. Pinocchio: Conferring with the flowers Consulting with the rain In my head, I’d be scratching While my thoughts are busy hatching If I only had a brain (He suddenly stumbled and fell onto the Yellow Brick Road when Satsuki helped him up) Pinocchio: I’d unravel every riddle For any individle In trouble or in pain Satsuki: With the thoughts you’d be thinkin’ You could be another Lincoln Mei and Kanta: If you only had a brain Pinocchio: Oh, I could tell you why The ocean’s near the shore I could think of things I never thunk before And then I’d sit And think some more Jiminy: Yes, sir! Pinocchio: I would not be just a nuffin’ My head all full of woodin’ My heart all full of pain I would dance and be merry Life would be a ding-a-derry If I only had a brain (He danced around, entertaining Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta, much to their interest. Suddenly, after bouncing around the fences, he resumed singing) Pinocchio: Gosh, it would be awful treason To reason out the reason For things that can’t explain Then perhaps I deserve ya And be even worthier-ya If I only had a brain (He tripped and fell down on the Yellow Brick Road. Satsuki and the others sat next to him after helping him recover and sit up) Satsuki: That was cool! Mei: I mean, if any scarecrow or puppet could do that in Kansas, the crows would be scared to pieces. Pinocchio: They would? (The children nodded) Pinocchio: What is Kansas? Jiminy: Is it a place you came from? Satsuki: Yes. Kanta: And we want to get back there so badly. Mei: Which is why we’re traveling down the Yellow Brick Road to Emerald City. Satsuki: And ask the Wizard of Oz himself to help us. Jiminy: You’re going to see the Wizard of Oz himself? Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Yeah. Pinocchio: Do you think this Wizard will give me a brain? Jiminy: And make me a good conscience? Satsuki: Not sure. Kanta: But even if he didn’t, you’d be no worser than you are now. Pinocchio: I guess that’s true. Satsuki: But maybe you can’t come with. Jiminy: Why not? Satsuki: Because we got two evil witches angry at us and we don’t want either of you to get in trouble. Pinocchio: Two evil witches? Satsuki: Yeah. Mei: Maleficent and Hunter J. Jiminy: I’m not afraid of those witches! Pinocchio: Me neither. I’m not afraid of anything. (He became nervous a little) Pinocchio: Well, except fire, that is. Jiminy: He don’t want to be firewood. Satsuki: We don’t blame you for that. Pinocchio: But I’d rather face that to get me a brain and help Jiminy become a conscience! Jiminy: Look, Pinocchio and I won’t be any trouble at all because he can’t think. Pinocchio: So, please, won’t you take us with you? (A short pause, then Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta gave in with smiles. Even Yuki barked happily in approval) Satsuki: Aw, how can we refuse? Mei: Of course we will. Kanta: You can come with us. (They stand up) Pinocchio: Hurray! We’re off to see the Wizard! Jiminy: And even if you trip, we’ll help you out! (They suddenly looked at the confusing sign and decided which path to take) Jiminy: I say we go straight! Satsuki: I agree. (The others agreed too) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: To Oz? Pinocchio and Jiminy: To Oz! (Then they began singing as they go straight, away from the cornfield) Satsuki’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Back at the tower, Kiki was reading a book with Jiji when they heard Hunter J call out to her) Hunter J: Kiki! I’m home! (Kiki got excited and turned to Jiji) Kiki: (Excitedly) Okay! This is it! I’m gonna ask her! Jiji: Okay. I’ll go hide now. (He runs into his hiding spot in Kiki’s bed. Kiki then activated an elevator at the window for Hunter J and she comes up, looking nice to her) Kiki: Welcome home, Mother! Hunter J: Thank you. (She goes up to a mirror with Kiki) Kiki: Okay, Mother. I got to tell…. (Hunter J cuts her off) Hunter J: Look at this, Kiki. I can see a beautiful grown young woman standing in front of me. (Kiki smiled, thinking she’s talking about her, until….) Hunter J: Oh, yes. I see you too, dear. (Kiki got disappointed) Hunter J: Just joking around. Don’t be serious all the time. (She chuckles. Kiki chuckled a little, and then tried to speak up again as Hunter J inspects her face in front of the mirror) Kiki: Anyway, I want…. (Hunter J interrupted her again) Hunter J: Kiki, can you do me a favor and get rid of my ugly wrinkles, please? Kiki: Oh! Okay. (She holds her amulet out and Hunter J held her hand over it and Kiki then sang her healing incantation rapidly) Kiki: (Rapidly) Flower-gleam-and-glow Let-your-power-shine Make-the-clock-reverse Bring-back-what-once-was-mine (Hunter J got surprised) Hunter J: Whoa, Kiki, slow down! Kiki: (Rapidly ignoring her) Heal-what-has-been-hurt Change-the-Fates’-design Save-what-has-been-lost Bring-back-what-once-was-mine What-once-was-mine (After she finished, Hunter J briefly glowed, and was a little younger woman again) Hunter J: Well, thanks. (She lets Kiki take back her amulet) Kiki: You’re welcome. Now, let me tell you something. Hunter J: And what’s that? Kiki: My birthday’s tomorrow. Hunter J: Yeah, so? Kiki: (Mumbling a little) I know birthdays come once a year, but…. (Hunter J rolled her eyes) Hunter J: Kiki, I hate it when you mumble. Kiki: Sorry. (She then worked up her courage as Hunter J poured herself a glass of water) Kiki: What I want for my birthday this year…. Hunter J: Yes? (She began sipping her water and Kiki finally says it) Kiki: I want to see the floating lights coming from Emerald City. (Hunter J coughs and spits some water out upon hearing that) Kiki: You okay? (Recovering and composing herself, Hunter J turned to Kiki in pretend confusion, and on pretend confusion, she knew Kiki was talking about the floating lanterns in Emerald City that were lit up every year on her birthday after she was taken as a baby by Hunter J, but unfortunately for Kiki, she doesn’t know it, much to Hunter J’s relief) Hunter J: Why would you see floating lights? They’re just stars. Kiki: Not just any stars in the night sky. (She pulls back the curtain and revealed her painting of her on a grassy field watching the lights in the night sky, much to Hunter J’s calm surprise and secret shock) Kiki: I watched those special kind of lights appear in the night sky from this window every night on my birthday at Emerald City. And I have a feeling they must mean something for me. And that’s why I want to ask you; Will you take me to Emerald City so I can see what they are up close? I’m old enough to go outside the tower now. Tomorrow, I’m gonna be 13. (Hunter J just scoffs a little with a smile and went over to the window) Hunter J: You want to go outside? Why, Kiki…. (She begins to sing as she closed the window) Hunter J: Look at you As fragile as a flower Still a little sapling Just a sprout You know why We stay up in this tower Kiki: I know, but…. (Hunter J cuts her off) Hunter J: That’s right To keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew This day was coming (She pretends to be dramatic) Hunter J: Knew that soon You’d want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet Kiki: But…. (Hunter J shushed her) Hunter J: Shh Trust me, pet Mother knows best (She closed the sunroof, making the room dark as she continued to sing and Kiki lit up the room with a candle) Hunter J: Mother knows best Listen to your mother It’s a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong I swear (She began showing examples with shadow puppetry) Hunter J: Ruffians, thugs Poison Ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes The plague Kiki: (Shocked) No! Hunter J: Yes! Kiki: But…! (Hunter J showed more examples) Hunter J: Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth and Stop, no more You’ll just upset me Mother’s right here Mother will protect you Darling, here’s what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with mama Mother knows best (She then lectured her some more through song) Hunter J: Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own You won’t survive Sloppy, underdressed Immature, clumsy Please, they’ll eat you up alive Gullible, naïve Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague Plus, I believe Getting kind of chubby I’m just saying ‘Cause I wuv you Mother understands Mother’s here to help you All I have Is one request (Kiki, now scared straight from the lectures, ran up to her and hugged her in fear as Hunter J hugged her back) Hunter J: Kiki? Kiki: Yes? Hunter J: Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again. Kiki: (Sadly) Yes, Mother. (They hugged some more) Hunter J: I love you very much, my dear. Kiki: I love you more. Hunter J: I love you most. (She kisses her after the hug ended and went to the window elevator) Hunter J: Don’t forget it You’ll regret it Mother knows best (Kiki then lets her down by activating the elevator) Hunter J: Gotta run out again. See you when I come back home. Kiki: Okay. (After Hunter J is gone, Kiki sighed in disappointment as she opened the sunroof again) Kiki: I’ll be right here, like I always was. (Jiji, who saw the whole thing, got concerned for Kiki) Coming up: Satsuki’s group arrives in a forest and befriends a certain copper-rusted robot who dreams of wanting a heart. Also, Tombo finally discovers the tower and upon going in and learning of Kiki’s dream of going to see the lanterns while the two befriend each other after a misunderstanding, he decides to take her out of the tower to see them with a promise to protect her and help prove that she might be the lost princess of Oz. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies